Drag
by YonderB
Summary: Two unrelated drabbles merely as an excuse to write L and Raito dragging each other around my their handcuffs. . . . No, I don't get it either.
1. What a Drag

Raito grunted as he struggled to make his way to the computer room, his handcuff digging painfully into his wrist.

It was an early morning on a sunday, the Kira-investigation-team were not in the building, and the only occupants were L and Raito, and maybe Watiri. Raito had been cuffed to L for six months, and so far, Raito had only learnt that L abhors pickles, loves bubble-baths, eats honey with a spoon whenever he can, has a thing for transparent computers, and, once every blue moon, falls asleep.

But the problem when L was sleeping, nothing could wake him up.

_Nothing_.

The first time, L had fallen asleep with his face pressed against his keyboard. Raito had tried from poking L in the shoulder, to clapping giant cymbals over his head –why L has cymbals placed under his bed, Raito never asked– but nothing helped.

Two strait days of coma-like rest later, L had awoken, refreshed and happy, and the first thing he said, was "Goodness, Yagami-kun. You look terrible."

Raito _had_ looked terrible. He had had to do the night shift because L wasn't able to. As soon as L was awake, Raito had given him a glare, and promptly collapsed into the demented detective's lap. Asleep.

The second time, Raito had been mildly surprised. The two of them had been talking about Kira while drinking tea –more like L asking the questions, and Raito answering–, and L had been halfway through a cake, when his eyes suddenly glazed, then closed, his hand dropping the piece of cake, before being placed onto his knee, L's nose snuggling itself in between his pale, spider-like hands.

Twenty-seven point four hours later, L's eyes fluttered open to see a mouse nibbling at his forgotten cake, and Raito, sleeping in a rather painful position on his chair that would make chiropractic surgeons shriek.

The third time, Raito was _far_ from ready. He had just climbed out of bed, tripping slightly on L's couch, which was pressed up against the side of Raito's own bed, where L would do what he needed to do on his laptop while Raito slept, L stood up to follow Raito, and placed his laptop onto the couch, L then followed Raito into the bathroom. Raito was about to pull off his shirt that he slept in, when he heard a loud '_THLUNK_'. Turning, Raito found that L was in a crumpled heap on the floor of the bathroom, a bruise forming on his forehead, a small content smile on his face.

And, after Raito had taken his shower, with slight difficulty, he had decided not to pick the detective off the floor, but merely drag him around by his handcuff.

"What a _drag_..." Raito muttered to himself, grabbing onto one of the doorways with his spare hand to heave himself out of the room, toward the computer room, cursing the ruffly, friction-filled carpet he was currently dragging L along, hoping, _dearly_, that L would get carpet-burn all over his body.

What Raito did not see, however, as he entered the computer-room, was a large dark eye open, under a messy dark fringe, glittering with mirth, before it closed again, waiting for the train-ride to finish.

((Second drabble soon to come! Please don't ask me where i got this idea. I don't know.))


	2. Such a Drag

"Yagami-kun, you're doing this merely to insult me, aren't you?"

Raito didn't glance up from his laptop. Oh, how he wanted to say 'yes'.

It was a calm afternoon, the building that was used by the Kira-invesigators was humming with activity, but mostly from the two adolescents who were chained together. In-fact, the whole investigation-team had turned their attention from their paperwork to the two young men.

L gave Raito a rare glare, before he inched away from the other, reaching his not-cuffed hand, as far as his handcuffs would allow, toward the table, which had the sugar-cubes, snacks and jellies on it.

He was seven point two metres short.

But it didn't stop him from trying.

"Yagami-kun! _Please_!" L whined, turning to face the young prodigy, who was still sitting on his reclinder-chair, his laptop on his knees. "I need my sugar! Absence of nutrients halves my mental capacity!"

"Sugar isn't nutrients." Raito answered, never looking up from his laptop. He knew he was wrong, but, for the sake of the argument, he needed to say it.

L wailed in distress.

Raito's wrist felt a tug, and he glanced at L, who was inching closer to the table of sweets, the chain of the handcuffs between L and Raito becoming taut.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you--AH!!" Raito thudded to the floor, one leg hooked over the arm of the chair he was sitting in a second before, his laptop teetering dangerously on the edge of the cushion, Raito's wrist burning from the constricting pain of the handcuff digging into his skin.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito barked, about to get into a more dignified position, before the cuff around his wrist started dragging him along the floor. "Ryuuzaki!"

L ignored Raito, intent on getting his sugar fix, one hand outstretched as far as it will go, toward the table of goodies, the other pulled back as far as his joints will allow, the cuff dragging Raito a little further along the carpet each time L took another step.

"_RYUUZAKI_!" Raito roared, squirming on the other end of the chain.

"This is such a _drag_...!" L grunted, face screwed up in concentration, fingertips barely an inch away from it's prize.

Fingers closed down upon a doughnut and L's legs gave out, at that exact moment, Raito yanked his arm back, causing L to zoom backwards and toward the teen.

"RYUU--!"

_THUMP_

"Urgh...! My ribs...!" Raito grunted, lying on the floor, his limbs where they had fallen, L lying across Raito's chest in a graceful ark, his knee by Raito's ear.

"Doughnut..." L murmured in an euphoric voice, before placing said pastry into his mouth, eyes watering with joy.

"... I hate you, Ryuuzaki."

L was too happy to care.

((There we go! All done! The two drabbles aren't supposed to be linked by anything other than L and Raito dragging each other by their handcuffs. I swear, L has a thing for BDSM. Handcuffs, blindfolds... You never know!))


End file.
